Uzumaki Kagato
'Character First Name' Kagato 'Character Last Name' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username' Kagato 'Nickname (optional)' Demi God of the Rain 'Age' 32 'Date of Birth' ''02/05/168 '''Gender Male 'Ethnicity' Amegakurian 'Height' 6"0 'Weight' 185 lbs 'Blood Type' O- 'Occupation' Ninja Amekage Head of the Uzumaki Clan 'Scars/Tattoos' Chakra Rods in Nose. Tribal tattoo along the right side of his face 'Affiliation' Amegakure 'Relationship Status' Maried to Kiyomi Uzumaki 'Personality' He is very protective of his family, Daughter Akemi, he can sometimes come across as cold and Heartless, but he is very caring, loving and dedicated to those closest to him. He is very energetic but has calmed down a bit as he travelled the lands and became older and fell in love. He can be ruthless at time even blood thirsty yet kind and caring as well. He always stays true to his beliefs, even if it makes him out to be hard headed at times. Knowing full well how cold this world can be he walks the greyish area not on either side. He changed dramatically when his little sister was killed then his parents after those two life altering events he was never the same as he was in his younger years more care free and kind now more harden. 'Behaviour' Kagato doesn’t let many people get close to him, He has a hard time trusting new people, and some would consider him a loner type. Kagato trusts his inner circle completely and is always loyal to his close friends and family those who which know his other side the caring and kind side. He always makes time for his family, He trains hard, and fights even harder to protect his friends, family and the population of Amegakure. 'Nindo (optional)' Kagato before fighting: I came to party! "It's better to be hated for who you are then to be loved for something you're not." 'Summoning' Demonic Statue of the Outer Path Yang - Small kitten -Posses the same Rinnegan as Kagato, Can share a feild of vison with him. Shinigami -'''Through the Dead Demon Consuming Seal '' King of Hell 'Bloodline/Clan Descendant of Nagato . Rinnegan The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan. Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world. 'Ninja Class ' Kage 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice:' War Fan 'Strengths' *Stamina *Speed *Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' *Medical Jutsu *Kenjutsu 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 10 (20) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 (7.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 '(6) '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 '(8) 'Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 '(6) '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):1(5) Total: 52.5 'Jutsu List' 'Basic:' Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Jutsu: Amplification Summoning Technique Rain Tiger at Will Technique Chakra Sensing Technique Bansho Ten'in Shinra Tensei Chibaku Tensei Blocking Absorption Technique Shadow Clone Technique Chakra Disruption Blades Chakra Receivers Chakra Propulsion Soul Removal Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique Seals: Uzumaki Sealing Technique Dead Demon Consuming Seal Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals Five-Seal barrier Mirrored sudden attacker Technique Mental Barricades Water Realease: Water Release: Azura Dragon Palm Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release:Wild Water Wave Water Release:Hiding in Rain Technique Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique Water Release: Heavens Convergence Water Release: Water Prison Technique 'Wind Release:' Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Slash Wind Release: Beast Wave Palm Wind Release: Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique 'Fire Release:' Fire Release: Flaming Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique 'Earth Release:' Earth Release: Earth Style Wall Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon 'Lightning Release:' Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Discharge Lightning Calamity Technique 'Wood Release:' Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique 'Nature Type:' Water Release Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release Earth Release Wood Release Yang Release Yin Release Yin-Yang Release 'Allies' Amegakure Akatsuki Kiyomi Uzumaki Akemi Uzumaki Toshiko Uzumaki Tadashi Uzumaki Haven Hyuga Kelicus Senju 'Enemies' 'Background Information' (( re doing)) At the age of 8 seeing his baby sister get attacked by rouge ninja as an attempt to get to his mother and father he awakened his Rinnegan and took out the would be attackers ever since then he vowed to get stronger to protect his sister and family, He would later be trained in the Amegakure Quickly learning technique, skills in fighting, Jutsu’s such as Shinra Tensei amongst others,after a few years of training he was sent out on mini missions to master his skills, where he would come across a starving Kitten, he named the Kitten Yang which has never left his side or rather head since, as he progressed the missions got longer, and more difficult. He was paired up with his sister Hanako for the most part until Later on in his life His sister Hanako would be sent out on a mission of surveillance alone over to the land of fire, no word of her progress would be heard for over a week so Kagato sets out to track her down. Kagato would find her dead, he was too late to help her he then proceeded to have her right eye removed and transplanted into his own. After having the eye transplanted in his right his Rinnegan in that eye would turn blood red, he would then stat to his sister’s corps “with your right eye You will see the future with me” this being his 1st great pain in his life. After his sister’s passing he was never the same, he became even more dedicated to becoming stronger all the while He would search for his sister’s killer or killers wanting nothing more to pass judgment on them. He would come a crossed the ones who had got the best of his sister down the road , which turns out it was that they were sent by no other then ancestors of a man his family knew all too well Hanzo. After being gone for a month looking for his sister’s turning up no leads killers he returns to his home. As he comes to the little home of his mother in father well inside the rain village he could immediately tell something was wrong the door to the home was slightly open, he quickly made a dash to the back of the home to enter through the back door in doing so he heard voices inside he enters the tiny home to see his father and mother laying there in a pool of their own blood the two attackers had killed them in their sleep. They hadn’t noticed him watching them the they were covered in head to toe in their faces where completely covered by mask, not trace or sign to where they came from Kagato had never came a crossed someone dressed as they were it was if they were the shadow’s themselves. For the first time in his life he was frozen not by fear it was something else all he could do is watch as the two left. He then went over to his mother and father looking down at their cold lifeless bodies first picking up his mother holding her as if she was a new born he then sat down next to where his father was laying a tear would form in his right eye he would quickly dismiss it. He The passing of his mother and father would be the next great pain in his life. The very next day Kagato would set out on his journey away from his home,this would be a long tough road he would take shelter where he could in caves under tree’s, having to defend himself from rouge ninja and even animals He spent most of his journey in the country of fire. 'Role Play Library' Contract with Yonshigakure 6/25/13 /Amegakure Border Rp 6/15/13 Debate Attack On the Amekage 6/22/13 Amegakure Gate Rp 6-15-13 Yet another fight with Tadashi.